Plan
by littlesugar
Summary: [chapter 1] Yuuri merencanakan sesuatu untuk dia ungkapkan pada Victor sebelum Victor kembali ke Rusia, dan ternyata Victor juga telah merencanakan sesuatu untuk Yuuri. ㅡ Victuuri ; DLDR ; Review please :3


"Plan"

.

Victuuri

Victor x Yuuri

.

 **Victuuri dkk milik kubo**

 **Tapi cerita ini milik littlesugar**

.

My first YoI story

 **Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), cerita mungkin akan membosankan**

 **DLDR**

Happy Reading

.

.

Ini pertengahan bulan April yang artinya musim telah berganti menjadi semi satu bulan yang lalu, tumpukan salju berwarna putih sudah tergantikan dengan warna warni bunga yang bermekaran. Langit biru yang cerah membentang dengan sepasang mata seorang pemuda memandangnya dari balik jendela.

Pemuda dengan kacamata ber- _frame_ biru itu bernama Katsuki Yuuri, dia seorang figure skater berasal dari jepang. Dan ia baru saja menghitung waktu yang ia telah habiskan bersama (mantan) pelatih sekaligus idolanya, bulan ini sudah setahun ternyata sejak pertama kali pria itu menyatakan menjadi pelatihnya dan kini pria itu telah mengumumkan kembali tanggal _comeback-_ nya.

Banyak hal tak terduga yang telah terjadi setahun belakangan ini, berawal dari sang idola, Victor Nikiforov yang berasal dari Rusia tiba-tiba terbang ke Jepang, menyatakan dirinya sebagai pelatih Yuuri dalam keadaan telanjang bulatㅡYuuri sangat mengingat ini, hingga Ia berhasil meraih medali perak di Final Grand Prix dan itu semua berkat dukungan Victor.

Namun, ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini, bersangkutan dengan perasaan dan hubungan. Ia merasa ada suatu "ketidak-jelasan" pada hubungannya dengan Victor.

Ia merasa bahwa perasaannya untuk Victor hanyalah rasa kagum, namun dengan sikap Victor selama bersamanya, merasakan semua itu menjadi lebih dari sekedar kagum. Tapi, yang dia tidak mengerti adalah Victor yang nampak biasa saja dan tidak ada ketertarikan dalam membicarakan tentang hubungan, walau Victor sudah menciumnya diacara langsung saat di China atau ketika ia mengelak bahwa ia bercanda saat mengatakan akan menikah dengan Yuuri jika dirinya berhasil mendapatkan medali emas. Yah, Yuuri memang belum mendapatkan medali emas, tapi perkataan Victor benar-benar seperti memberikan harapan! Itu membuatnya resah.

"Yuuri?"

Terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya, Yuuri sampai tidak mendengar kalau seseorang sudah memasuki kamarnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang sedang ia pikirkan sedari tadi tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Orang itu selalu membuatnya jatuh dengan segala pesonanya memang.

"Ada apa, Victor?" Tanyanya sembari membenahi letak kacamatanya. Victor tidak menjawab, dia malah berjalan mendekati Yuuri yang sedang duduk diatas kasur menghadap jendela.

Victor duduk ditepi tempat tidur Yuuri, kemudian ia tundukan kepalanya. Terdengar helaan napas darinya, mengalihkan atensi Yuuri sepenuhnya pada Victor.

"Aku sudah menentukan hari untuk kembali ke Rusia." Ucap Victor dengan senyum yang terpaksa. Kalimatnya itu membuat Yuuri terdiam. Benar juga, di jepang Victor sudah tidak memiliki tugas apa-apa lagi. Dia sudah memilih untuk _comeback,_ sudah pasti ia harus kembali ke Rusia.

"U-um, Begitu." Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang keluar dari kerongkongan Yuuri. Sudah pasti ia merasa tidak rela namun ini seharusnya.

Victor menganggukan kepalanya, tangannya meraih tangan Yuuri, mengusap cincin yang melingkar pada jari manis milik Yuuri dengan lembut. "Aku akan pergi satu minggu lagi."

Yuuri tidak tau harus bersikap bagaimana, ia hanya mampu menahan air matanya. Rasanya sesak sekali. Banyak kata-kata yang ingin dia keluarkan, tapi semua itu terlalu berantakan didalam otaknya. Ia tidak tau harus mulai dengan kata apa lalu dengan kata apa lagi.

Pada akhirnya Yuuri menggenggam tangan besar pria itu dengan erat. Berusaha terlihat kuat. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membantu Victor berkemas."

Victor kembali tersenyum, lalu menarik tangan Yuuri untuk berdiri mengikutinya. Yuuri hanya menurut saja.

"Tapi sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin menikmati bunga sakura bersama Yuuri." Katanya dengan nada yang memelas, kemudian ia mulai pada pose berpikirnya. "Hm, bagaimana kalau kita piknik?"

Yuuri memandang Victor, "Piknik?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya!" Victor mengangguk dengan semangat, kedua tangannya beralih menggenggam kedua tangan Yuuri, dan menggoyangkannya seperti anak kecil. "Ya, Ya, Ya? Aku ingin piknik bersama Yuuri~"

Yuuri terdiam sejenak saat memandang Victor yang sedang memohon. Mengatakan piknik ini akan menjadi yang terakhir itu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, ia bisa menggunakan piknik ini untuk mengungkapkan segala isi hatinya pada Victor sebelum dia pergi, benar kan? Oke! Ia akan mengungkapkannya!

"BAIKLAH!" Teriakan Yuuri sesaat benar-benar mengejutkan Victor, tapi Yuuri belum selesai berteriak, Victor sudah tersenyum lebar, "AYO KITA PIKNIK BERSAMA!"

.

Victuuri

.

"Aku harus ungkapkan bagaimana?! Aku harus katakan apa dulu! Aaaak!"

Teriakan frustasi itu terdengar dari dalam ruang latihan Minako-sensei. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuuri. Saat ini ia sedang menyusun rencana untuk piknik-nya bersama Victor. Ia tidak mau Victor tau akan hal ini, makanya ia kabur ke tempat Minako-sensei. Karena, Ia harus menyusun apa saja yang akan ia katakan, kalau tidak mau ada satupun yang masih tersimpan dalam benaknya.

Dan di ujung ruangan, ternyata Minako memperhatikan Yuuri dengan wajah datar yang penuh tanya.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa, Yuuri?" Tanyanya dengan suara sedikit keras, takut-takut Yuuri tidak mendengar karena sedang dikelilingi aura suram yang aneh, menurutnya.

Ternyata Yuuri mendengar, karena Yuuri menoleh dengan wajah sedihnya, seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan tuan. Minako seketika itu _sweatdrop_ melihat wajah aneh Yuuri. "Kau ini kenapa?! Wajahmu jelek sekali!"

Yang ditanya bukannya menjawab malah mengeluarkan rengekan seperti bayi. "Huwaaaa~! Minako-sensei~!"

Mungkin kali ini Minako sudah _sweatdrop_ lebih banyak.

Akhirnya, Yuuri menceritakan segalanya pada Minako-sensei, sampai pada perasaannya pada Victor yang ditanggapi tawa menggelegar dari Minako-sensei.

"Yaampun, Kupikir kalian itu sudah berpacaran." Ucap Minako-sensei dengan santai, tapi mendapatkan elakan dengan cepat dari Yuuri.

"Tidak, tidak! Kenapa Minako-sensei berpikir begitu?"

"Heh, Kau tanya kenapa begitu? Ya, bagaimana tidak! Kalian itu pelatih dan anak didik dengan skinship ter-mesra yang pernah kulihat, tau." Cibir Minako-sensei pada Yuuri, "apalagi saat kalian berciuman di acara langsung. Itu benar-benar membuat heboh!"

"Ehe." Respon Yuuri membuat Minako mendelik padanya.

"BUKAN RESPON BEGITU YANG INGIN AKU DENGAR, BODOH!" Wanita itu membentak sembari menggoyangkan kedua bahu Yuuri dengan brutal. Tapi, Yuuri terlihat pasrah karena pikirannya entah melayang kemana.

Setelah acara curhat mendadak tadi, Yuuri akhirnya pamit pada Minako-sensei karena hari sudah terlalu malam. Namun, sebelum ia melangkah pulang, Minako-sensei dengan wajah lelahnya berkata, _"Tapi, firasatku mengatakan Victor tidak akan semudah itu untuk pergi."_

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Yuuri terus berpikir sepanjang perjalanan. Benarkah Victor tidak akan semudah ini? Lalu ada apa sebenarnya?

Kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia ingin menghubungi seseorang. Maka dari itu, dengan tergesa Yuuri merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil _handphone_ -nya.

Setelah meng- _klik_ tombol _Video Call_ pada salah satu kontak di daftar pertemanan _LINE-_ nya. Ia bersiap memposisikan benda persegi itu dihadapannya.

Hingga akhirnya hubungan itu tersambung, "YURIO!"

 _"TIDAK USAH TERIAK, BODOH!"_ timpal seseorang di sebrang sambungan itu kesal, _"Ada apa?! Tumben sekali si babi menghubungiku."_

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Yuuri berubah kembali suram, "Itu... Ano..."

Dahi pemuda bernama Yurio itu semakin mengkerut melihat ekspresi Yuuri dan cara bicaranya. _"Heh! Bicara yang benar atau aku tut_ _ㅡ_ _"_ "HUWAAAA! VICTOR AKAN KEMBALI KE RUSIA!"

Seketika wajah Yurio berubah datar namun tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekesalannya, _"Lalu apa masalahnya denganku?!"_

"Aku... aku harus mengungkapkan semuanya, Yurio! Tapi aku tidak tau harus bagaimana~!" Rengekan itu semakin menjadi, membuat Yurio memandang risih pada pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Sebenarnya... Aku ingin Victor terus berada disisiku, tapi aku tidak bagaimana cara memintanya." Tiba-tiba suara Yuuri melemah, Yurio itu sebenarnya peduli pada Yuuri, hanya saja ia jarang menunjukkan itu. Tapi, kini Yurio sudah merasa kasihan pada Yuuri.

 _"Heh, babi!"_ Mendengar Yurio memanggilnya, Yuuri mendongak menatap kembali layar _handphone_ -nya yang menampilkan sosok Yurio. Yurio menghembuskan napasnya kesal sebelum berkata, _"Victor tidak akan sejahat itu padamu! Dia tidak akan pergi begitu saja, percayalah padaku!"_

Yuuri terus memandang Yurio dengan wajah masih meminta keyakinan. _"Kau tidak perlu cemas! Kalau ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu padanya ungkapkan saja, karena sebenarnya kalian berdua itu kelewat bodoh! dan berhenti membuat wajah menyedihkan seperti itu!"_

Dan sambunganpun diputuskan sepihak oleh Yurio, tapi Yuuri kembali berpikir namun entah mengapa pikirannya lebih terarah. _'Ungkapkan saja apa yang ingin aku ungkapkan'_ Benar, tidak perlu pusing, hanya ungkapkan sebagaimana kata-kata itu mengalir nantinya.

 _'Aku percaya pada hatiku!'_

Namun, sepertinya Yuuri benar-benar tidak menyadari jika seseorang ikut tersenyum melihatnya tersenyum lebar penuh percaya diri dari kejauhan. Seseorang yang ingin bersenang-senang dengan memainkan permainan bersamanya.

.

 **To be Continued**

P.s :

Halo semuanya! Littlesugar ini disini~ panggil little/sugar gapapa(?) Ini ff pertamaku di fandom ini, dan aku salah satu orang yang tergila-gila sama Victuuri dan Yurio TTTT entah udah berapa kali puter ulang 12 episode YoI, tapi rasanya gak bosen-bosen TTT dan sekarang menunggu The Movie nya keluar, huwaaa gak sabar TTTTT

Oya, maaf kalau penulisanku rada aneh karena udah lama gak nulis ff - tapi hasrat untuk melestarikan ff Victuuri yang udah berhasil maksa aku buat nulis ini TT Kapan-kapan aku bakal coba buat ff Victuuri AU, kalau banyak peminatnya sih, ehe :'3

Okay! Segini dulu aja, ditunggu Review dari kalian~ kritik dan saran akan sangat membantu ^^ Terimakasih!

Salam cinta Katsudon,

Littlesugar


End file.
